Plans (3rd Anniversary Love)
by NullNoMore
Summary: It's the anniversary of Cross' retrieval and the kids are throwing a party. Everyone gets cake. Written in celebration of XCX's 3rd Anniversary in the west. Slight swears and NPCs. All the good things belong to Monolith Soft and thank you thank you thank you.


**a/n: Happy 3rd Anniversary in North America and Europe! The kids in NLA are throwing a party and everyone gets cake!**

 **No swears, which is surprising, since we're following on Vandham's heels. Okay, a few small swears.**

 **All the good things belong to Monolith Soft, and a port would be very nice, maybe get Grezzo to to to do it, they do a great job, okay?**

* * *

"Why muscle man follow us today?" asked the hip-high turnip-shaped alien.

"Because I don't see you carrying all the stuff you're buying, and I definitely don't see anyone selling you the adult beverages for this shindig," snapped Vandham. "I better not."

Lin Lee giggled. "It's really nice of you to help us out today, Commander." She examined the list on her comm device. "That takes care of the cheese and stuff I needed for snacks. We already got the fresh veggies for the Orphe, and paid for the delivery from Army pizza. Do you think I got enough?"

"Are there gonna be Ma-non tonight?"

"A few."

"Then no," replied the older man. "They can order more when it runs out."

She giggled again, then went very serious. "I guess we just need those adult beverages you mentioned. Can I give you a list and let you get them, sir? I don't think I'm supposed to go in there yet. Besides, I need to get back and start the cake."

"Tatsu can stay behind and help haul the stuff."

"No no no!" chattered Lin's sidekick. "Tatsu important part of all kitchen activities."

"Of course you are," Lin said. "You're integral to all my cooking." When the other two shot her a sharp glance, her eyes went round with innocence. "As official taster and dishwasher, of course!" Then she ruined the effect by winking broadly at Vandham and laughing.

They parted ways in front of the bar. Vandham resigned himself to paying for all the beer and ice for the event, as well as delivering it. He hardly felt even a twinge of annoyance. While the bartender stacked yet another box of beer on the growing pile, Vandham mused that it had been a fine way to waste a morning. He'd listened to the two knuckleheads joking and laughing, admired Lin's organization and Tatsu's bargaining, and felt hopeful relaxation flowing through his veins. He wasn't just there as mule or babysitter. He'd needed this morning as a mental health day. A blessed break from reviewing resource demands from industrialists, mission logs from returning BLADEs, or worse yet, reports about BLADEs that hadn't returned.

Well, he'd had his vacation, he thought as he effortlessly hoisted a tower of beer in one arm and clamped a Nopon-sized sack of ice under the other with a shudder. He'd drop the supplies off at the barracks, then get back to the grindstone until the party.

xcxcxcxcxcxportpleasexcxcxcxcx

Vandham nursed his second beer and enjoyed the mood of the room. Lin's plans had worked to perfection. Either everyone had managed to keep their mouths shut or Cross was a master at acting, because Vandham would have sworn their surprise had been genuine. Lacking a birthday or any hint of one, Lin had decided to throw a surprise party on the anniversary of Cross' retrieval in western Primordia. She'd invited a range of friends and coworkers as well as people that had been helped by Elma's team. There was a nice handful of aliens in the mix, which added to the conversation in interesting ways, as well as the cuisine. Fish belly, cantaloupe and ketchup pizza wasn't high on his list of party foods, but the Ma-non had polished it off by the time the crowd had finished their shouts of congratulations.

There had been presents, mostly gag gear like bunny ears or cat noses. H.B. had managed to silence the room when he presented his gift, and not in a good way. "The 7 Habits of Highly Effective BLADEs", signed by the author. Vandham heaved a sigh at the thought of getting the exact same thing as a present. He'd try to smile, but it didn't feel likely. Just so long as he didn't dope slap his attache when the time came, he'd call it good.

The room had also fallen silent when Hope and Phog had given Cross their gift, and that was worth remembering. The two of them had performed a duet on cello and piano. The music had been maybe a little too sad for a party, but anything that made a body feel that much wasn't to be refused any time, day or night. Vandham noticed how unusual pairs were leaning into each other by the end of the piece, and how much more warmly friends looked at each other afterwards. Everyone was so damn glad to be here, with their favorite people.

It didn't need to be added that the cake had been a success. Lin Lee wasn't just a genius with skells and flight modules; she could make pastry to make a grown man weep. Or at least consider asking for seconds. He'd restrained himself until he was sure that everyone had had firsts, and that the hungrier guests had had seconds. (Somebody needed to stage an intervention before Tatsu went back for a fifth slice, but Vandham was done baby sitting.)

"Gimme one for the road," he more or less ordered the Reclaimer left in charge of the distributing the pieces.

"Leaving so soon, Commander?" Elma's spoke in her normal, calm tone. He still wasn't quite used to her current fragile beauty, but her eyes were just as intelligent as ever.

"Gonna bring it to someone that couldn't manage to get away. Nothing more, I swear." He nodded in the direction of Nagi, listening with a hidden smile as Lin and Alexa grew ever more excited while explaining something (you may have one guess, and you'd be right). "You think we'd both be this relaxed if something was up?"

"I never said a thing," she replied as she offered him a small plate, wrapped neatly in film and with a small plastic fork balanced on top. Vandham shrugged at her gentle protest, because Elma could manage to request a full briefing without a word. Vandham shouldered his way through the crowd, cradling the tiny slip of sweetness, and exited the barracks.

xcxcxcxcxcprettypleaseportxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

The street outside was quiet in comparison, in spite of the mechs that passed him on their way out to missions. The light mist beaded on the plastic covering the cake. He ducked down Armory Alley, nodding at L on the way. Maybe he should have brought the tall blue shopkeeper a slice as well, but Vandham figured L was enough of a convivial character that he wouldn't miss the entire party. The intended recipient, on the other hand ...

"Yo, Maurice, brought you something." Vandham grinned at the frown on Director General Chausson's face. Sure enough, the man had been standing there, staring out over NLA much like a ship's figurehead stares into the waves, and with about as much animation.

Chausson looked nonplussed at the small pink slice of cake that Vandham pressed into his hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat it."

"Perhaps later, when I'm not so..."

"Now, Maurice. It's not getting any fresher. I'll block anyone that has a question until you manage to swallow."

The men stood side by side, examining the view. Vandham picked out the lights of the West Gate and the Reclamation Plant, opposite the tower, and the outline of the cranes on all sides, busily expanding their city. Maurice ate his cake with small, precise bites. No indication of whether he enjoyed it or not. Vandham wasn't convinced the man could even feel pleasure, had ever been able to.

"It's from the anniversary party," Vandham said genially. "In case you were wondering."

"Ah, yes. For the member of Elma's team. I had heard."

Vandham hoped to hell they'd invited Chausson as well. He'd better check, and pound manners into Lin and Tatsu as necessary. "Yeah. Mostly an excuse to have a party, but the cake's a nice addition."

"Quite."

The silence resumed. Vandham shrugged after a minute. "Well, time flies and all. Who would have thought we'd last long enough for an anniversary." He had begun to shift his weight, ready to shove off, when Chausson spoke.

"I never expected to see another planet, much less love it. But I have. I'm surprised by that."

Vandham crossed his arms and studied the city, glistening from a rain that had grown steady while they had stood there. "Yeah, the place grows on ya. The feeling is mutual, I'm hoping. I think the planet likes the name you tagged it with."

"I've seen most of it only on video screens," continued Chausson, ignoring Vandham's response. "Not touched it, not walked on it. But I've heard it and seen it, and someday, when all this is settled, someday ..."

"Retirement plans already, Maurice?"

Chausson stood up straighter, as if that were possible, and handed the plate and fork back to Vandham. "Not yet. Many returns of the day, Commander Vandham."

"Same to you. Next time, I'll bring you a beer."

* * *

 **a/n: May I suggest PianoX1 but with bonus cello as the thing that Hope and Phog played. Admit it, it could be amazing, if heartbreaking. There exists a nice viola/piano/guitar version of ThemeX on the tube of yo, seek and ye shall find.**

 **Let me say again: Happy happy 3rd anniversary, and if you hadn't figured it out by now, this game is my Game of All Time, and I love these characters, this world, with all my heart.**


End file.
